tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Wonder Woman: The Man Who Could Move the World
"The Man Who Could Move the World" is the third episode of season two of the superhero action series Wonder Woman and the seventeenth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Bob Kelljan with a teleplay written by Judy Burns. It first aired on CBS on Friday, September 30th, 1977 at 8:00 pm. Synopsis Washington D.C. - A recent evening long after midnight. Summoned in the middle of the night, Diana Prince, Steve Trevor and Joe Atkinson learn that Dr. Theodore Wilson, a prominent scientist in the field of psychokinesis, has vanished from his office. When last seen, Dr. Wilson was working in his lab with Ishida, a Japanese National, and Taft, Wilson's assistant. Upon examination of the lab, Diana and Steve find a hidden camera that makes tapes of Wilson's experiments. One particular tape shows Wilson and Ishida working with a machine that can harness the force of man's mind. Ishida has that specially trained mind with very special brain waves and has just successfully completed a demonstration. Realizing this is an incredible breakthrough, Wilson reaches for the telephone to call the Pentagon when Ishida stops him. He grabs the machine and Dr. Wilson, and the tape goes dead. He is now on the loose with this astounding power. He must be found. Diana decides to investigate the house of Takeo Ishida. She finds a beautiful home surrounded by a brick wall. Unable to gain access to the grounds, she whirls into Wonder Woman and vaults upward, peers through a window and stares in amazement. Among the traditional Japanese items is an array of Wonder Woman items news clippings, pictures and toys - and most of them at least 35 years old. In the corner of the room is a shrine-altar with two photographs, one of Wonder Woman and one of a young man, and Japanese swords. Everything is draped in black. In the meantime, Ishida has Dr. Wilson hidden in a van a few doors from the house. They notice Steve and Wonder Woman conversing, and she then leads Steve into the house. Dr. Wilson tries to escape, but Ishida overpowers him. He is a prisoner. Once in the house, Steve notices a Wonder Woman doll that was sold during the second World War. He is disturbed at the interest Ishida has in Wonder Woman. Steve is familiar with the Japanese custom of setting one room aside for the dead, complete with shrine, picture, and black cloth. Diana is determined to find out who the young man in the photo is. She visits the Japanese Embassy and is given permission to use the microfilm machine. While Diana is occupied at the Embassy, Ishida is using his telekinetic powers. While Steve is out of his office, he types a message on Steve's typewriter. Supposedly, it is from Wonder Woman telling Steve she has developed a lead on Dr. Wilson and for him to meet her at Los Alamos. Steve is puzzled. He has never been contacted this way, but he leaves immediately. Meanwhile, Diana has discovered the young man's family name is Ishida. Upon further investigation, she finds his parents died of natural causes in an American relocation camp in New Mexico during World War II. The boy disappeared at the end of the war. Satisfied with this information, she returns to her office. She sees the message Steve received and prepares immediately to leave for New Mexico. She knows Steve is running into a trap. Steve, thinking he is going to meet Wonder Woman, is driving in the empty, desolate desert; Ishida is concentrating on controlling the jeep telekinetically. He succeeds, and Steve loses control. Steve finds himself in the middle of a deserted relocation camp. Ishida is pleased with himself. His plan worked well. He dresses himself in the traditional clothes of a Samurai and waits for Wonder Woman. She arrives shortly thereafter. She learns that Steve and Dr. Wilson are locked in the camp prison. Ishida is bitter. He tells Wonder Woman that 35 years ago he, his parents, and brother-were interned in this camp. He blames Wonder Woman for the death of his parents, but mostly for the death of his younger brother. Wonder Woman argues she saved his brother and will reunite them. Disbelieving this, Ishida starts concentrating intensely on a steel post. Within moments, the post falls toward Wonder Woman. She leaps 20 feet in the air and escapes. She next tosses a boulder aside and, within seconds, stops a speeding car. Ishida is startled at this display of strength. Watching this from their prison cell are Steve and Dr Wilson. The only way to step Ishida is to break the machine as he uses telekinesis to control Wonder Woman. In the process of doing this, the circuits overload and the machine bursts into flames. Both are overcome by smoke. Ishida has now lost his power. He realizes he is wrong. Dr. Wilson is truly a friend. As Wonder Woman kicks down the door, Ishida risks his life by following her into the burning cell and the two men are rescued. Days later, Diana visits Ishida at his home. He is prepared to go to jail an pay for his sins. Diana informs him that Steve, Dr. Wilson, and the Government have dropped their charges in the hope that he will use his powerful mind for the good of mankind. He agrees most humbly. Diana and Steve leave for a few minutes and return with his long lost brother. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Starring Featuring Notes & Trivia * * Wonder Woman is based on characters created by Charles Moulton. It was developed for television by Stanley Ralph Ross. * Actor Norman Burton is credited as Normann Burton in this episode. * Actor Lew Ayres is given a "Special Guest Star" credit in this episode. * This is the only episode of Wonder Woman directed by Bob Kelljan. * This is the only episode of Wonder Woman written by Judy Burns. Quotes * Steve Trevor: This man was trapped in a vault. Wonder Woman got him out. * Diana Prince: Wonder Woman? * Steve Trevor: Yeah. * Diana Prince: Oh, that's amazing. * Steve Trevor: She usually is. .... * Steve Trevor: I wonder how that got in my typewriter. * Joe Atkinson: I don't know, but I could check it out. * Steve Trevor: If Wonder Woman typed it, someone would have reported seeing her. * Joe Atkinson: You could hardly miss her! .... * Diana Prince: Well, I guess that's why pencils have erasers. Its a shame, but we learn from our mistakes. .... * Ishida: Welcome to my old home, Wonder Woman. It has been a long time since you last visited this place. * Wonder Woman: Over thirty years. * Ishida: I was a child then. * Wonder Woman: Now that you're a man why do you come back here? And why do you so obviously want me here? * Ishida: To settle an old score. Revenge survives the ages. See also External Links * Category:1977/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified